New Beginnings (Taken Over)
by kuroninja
Summary: after being resorted into slytherins harry must deal with the fact that he's in love with the Slytherin Prince draco malfoy.gryffindor bashing nice slytherins, malfoys,Nice Sev. Not a good Summary, but I'm keeping the original summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Resorting

It was the second month of school for Harry potter, his classes were going well. And his training with Godric Gryffindor and Salazar slytherin were great. No one knew but Harry was the heir of both founders, both founders were training him to defeat Salazar's other heir Lord Voldemort. Harry was a wizard but not even in wizarding, was he normal he had faced the dark lord five times and lived not to mention he survived one of the deadliest curses known, the killing curse he had survived with nothing more than a scar when he was one years old, he attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft of wizardry. It was lunch and he sat across his from his two former friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, the two had turned on him for being gay, not only that they had told the whole school it and his connection to the dark lord, now everyone except the slytherin house turned on him. This didn't matter he still had friends they were muggles- non magic people- they lived in Orlando, Florida, during the summer they had convinced him to change his look now Harry wore clothes that fit he wore contacts he had his left ear pierced and two tattoos on his back his skin was pale or that's what everyone thought the appearance that the boy-who-lived gave was glamour charms, he actually had tan skin almost glowing and his eye's were really blue, of course no one knew it and he planned to keep it that way which is why he tried not to get so mad. He missed his friends dearly he hadn't seen them for a whole month ever since they saved him from the Dursley's who had starting abusing Harry since he was eleven.

Anyway the headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood about to make an announcement but what he said shocked not only Harry but the whole school "Students I have an announcement, one of our founders has requested a resorting for one of students Harry Potter please stand" the fifteen year, who had taken a sip of his pumpkin juice immediately spit it out when he heard is name

"Sir please say that you're kidding about the resorting thing?" he said wearily, seeing the old man shake his head he sighed and got up walking towards the hat "excuse me which founder requested this" Dumbledore notice that Harry normally cool emerald eyes were now a blazing angry blue but the man ignored it

"Godric Gryffindor why?" he asked

"No reason sir" 'you are a dead man Ric' he thought viciously as soon as McGonagall put the hat on it shouted out Slytherin. There was a deadly silence before Ron stood up

"Well look at this the boy- who-live is not only gay he's turning into the next dark lord"

"Drop dead you stupid following bastard"

"Language young heir" an amused voice said causing all heads to face the door, the Slytherin gasped at who it was, it was Salazar standing there smirking

"Fuck off Sal where's Ric I'm going to murder him" the teen growled, the whole school was shocked at how Harry treated one of their founders

"Moody much" he said not really listening to his heir he moved to the side as a red light came his "I'll take that as a yes, listen Harry Ric thought this would be good for you so you could get in touch with your Slytherin side so he suggested a resorting" hearing another growl he knew another hex was about to come and five seconds later a bolt of yellow came his way moving to the side he sighed "how about you go home to relax for tonight I popped by your house and your friends are there go home for the rest of the day okay" his voice was soft which shocked the Slytherins and the head of the house Severus Snape they thought that this man was cruel

"Fine but warn Ric to stay clear of me unless he wants to die all over again" he said the boy disappeared in shadow and Salazar just smiled, until Ron opened his mouth again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

Disclaimer: It pains my heart to say I don't own Harry Potter if I did Ginny would have died in C.O.S

Let it Begin…

"The bloody boy-who-lived it never fails he's always spoiled" Ron snarled Salazar glared harshly and held up his hand stopping Albus from reprimanding the red-headed nuisance.

"Ronald Weasley I knew your great-grandfather, he be sickened to know of your behavior, tell me Weasley how do you 'know' Harry was spoiled as you say"

"He's the boy-who-lived how else would everyone treat him?" the red-head snarled viciously ignoring the looks of amazement he was receiving for disrespecting a founder so blatantly. Salazar chuckled and looked around at the students and staff.

"I can tell a lot of you believe what this pathetic jealous fool is saying, let me say this nice and clear Harry Potter hasn't had the amazing childhood everyone believes, no the dear boy was beaten within an inch of his life of course when Albus found out he nearly blew a gasket he allowed us to take him in" Salazar said "When he turned thirteen we took him in trained and turned into who he is today and yes he's sarcastic cunning devious like a Slytherin but he's also Brave like a Gryffindor, Loyal like a Hufflepuff and Smart like a Ravenclaw, when we took him in we placed a little of each in him. However we didn't want him raised in England or well Europe actually no the name Harry Potter was too popular we wanted him to a normal childhood so myself, Rowena, Godric and Helga took him away to the states to Florida exactly, where he made some friends and had the childhood he should have, Harry is anything but a spoiled brat, he got punished for being bad he got rewarded for being good he was a normal child just above average power. That's all he is." Salazar looked around slowly and looked at how many looked guilty now he noticed that Ron still wore an angry expression.

"He's still a rotten dirty snake" he snarled, Salazar chuckled softly

"Believe what you want just understand you harm our childe and all of us Godric included will make you pay" the man smiled, "but to add proof to what I've said why don't you watch him in his own environment" He waved a hand and opened a portal to show a Victorian home in Florida a large pool where Harry was lounging next to a young girl with light brunette hair && grey eyes.

"He's a dick Harry don't let it get to you" Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, looking at her

"Doesn't bother me in the least Ari I grew up and a great life with people that cared for me and amazing friends what else could I ask for" a house elf appeared with two large glasses of fruity looking drinks in his hand.

"One Miami Vice and one Virgin Raspberry Daiquiri" the house-elf said smiling

"Thank you Tila, I hope you made one for you like I said little miss" he winked at the small elf making her giggle and shake her head and disappearing

"Harry please stop flirting with the elves really" a older feminine voice said Harry looked up and smiled brightly.

"Awe but Roe"

"Harry" the boy pouted before sipping his drink.

"Look on the bright side Rowena he was flirting with the female house-elf and it wasn't a certain blonde-"

"Aye woman" he said cutting her off with a mock-glare

"Sorry, sorry" she rolled her eyes "at least we know who would wear the pants in that relationship" Harry smirked as he got a very inappropriate image in his head. The young woman slapped him upside the head he turned and glared. "Amazing all Voldemort would have to do is give you a image of you being pounding-"

"Arianna!" Harry said laughing hard Rowena rolled her eyes.

"You two have so many issues"

"You love us" The Ravenclaw founder just shook her head

"It's only gunna get worse when Amina, Jacob and Riley get here I swear"

"Ah Roe come on admit it life would be pretty boring without us" Arianna said brightly

"Yeah it would" she admitted, "though I wouldn't have worry about prank repelling my house" the two teenagers sent her an innocent smile.

"Ricky starts it most of the time"

"I'll never how the feud between Ricky and Sal got started the only feud those two idiots were in was a prank feud" she said in an exasperated tone.

"Now Roe love I'm offended Sal and I had some intellectual debates" a deep voice said amusedly, long tan arms wrapped around her waist.

"Idiot"

"Godric" came Harry sweet voice; Godric looked at him and flinched.

"Don't yell at me you've spent too much time in Gryffindor I think it being in Slytherin will be good for you"

"So this isn't you meddling in my love life at all" the man shifted on his feet smiling sheepishly

"just a little" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Idiot its fine just stop meddling I got enough of Dumbledore doing that"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Great Hall watched in half amazement and half amusement as Harry showed who he really is. They couldn't believe it the boy was cunning, smart, devious yet playful, and immensely loyal. Salazar left to join them at the house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Now I personally think that being in Slytherin will be good for." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because the rooms I've secretly been sleeping in down there isn't enough and I am keeping those rooms, nothing against that snakes Sal but I value my privacy" Harry said sunglasses lowered to eye the man. Salazar grinned and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Like I'd expect anything less from you" Harry just shrugged and grinned. A loud surprised cry made them hop up and run into the kitchen….

(I was tempted to leave it off here but I'm gunna be nice)

As they hit the kitchen they found Helga with a broken glass surrounding her and her scowling.

"Damn that blasted dog of your Harry" she said as she waved a hand to repair the dish.

"Who Akio what he do"

"Scared the hell out of me" she glared at the teen when she seen the giant beast come out from his hiding spot looking apologetic.

"Awwee he didn't mean it did you Akio come here baby" the brown and white Akita Inu looked at Helga with giant eyes, as he trotted over to Harry.

"Fine, but tell me he's going with you this year"

"Of course" he stuck his tongue out at the woman who sent a mild stinging hex at him "Oi woman that hurts I use that I'll have you know"

"Then keep it in your mouth" she said scowling

"Or in someone else's mouth that I can think of"

"Amina" Harry groaned as a girl with longs dark hair that flowed in ringlets came in her bright hazel eyes sparkled in mirth.

"What and I wanna go see this amazing school these guys created come on please?" she said smiling as two young men walked in one had honey blonde hair with forest green eyes he seemed to be all muscle but was lean the other was the opposite he had short hair baby blue eyes and stood around Harry's 5'4height with the same lithe and petite figure.

"Twin" Harry said he hugged the smaller boy who smiled and hugged back.

"Hello Harry" he said laughing hugging the teen back tightly.

"Hey I didn't get no hugged" Harry smiled and hugged the taller teens

"Hey Jacob" he said looking up happily, he moved looked at the adults, "we can go now right?"

"Go ahead we'll see you later"

"Where are we going?" Riley asked looking at Harry skeptically, the boy beamed when he got his answer.

"Go pack and be down in 10 mintues" the three ran upstairs to go pack and Harry turned "No" he staed looking at Arianna.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"NO scheming, plotting, playing matchmaker, I don't care what you call it but no"

"But I think Draco can like you if you just show him how you really are and not that stupid Golden Boy image you put up"

"Ari he hates me he won't ever like me okay" the sad smile on the small boys face made Arianna frowned, behind him the four founders shared a glance at the boys face.

"I'm going to go get Akio's things I'll be back"

XXXXXXX

In the Great Hall Draco had seemed to capture everybody's attention and the blonde had a blush stained on his cheeks but his eyes glittered happily at the news. He was going to show his little snake that he cared and would take care of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

Chapter 3: Surprise!

The small boy hugged his family before disappearing in a shadow with his four friends. As they reappeared in the Great Hall the portal closed.  
"welcome back Harry" Albus said his blue eyes twinkling, Harry stuck out his tongue at the old Headmaster who chuckled.  
"you knew I know you did" Albus smiled knowingly "exactly you old goat" there was no venom in his words.  
"Harry is your friends magical?" Harry sent a mysterious smile and stepped back slowly. Soon the Great Hall began to change the table with the students attached to it began to rise and were brought together the house flags were taken from each part and brought together as one giant flag that hung over the combined table.  
"There's your answer and guys I like it but its missing two things" Harry stepped back and closed his eyes and the flags came together as one giant flag with a Phoenix in the middle, "that's better" the small boy had bright eyes filled with mischief and a glint of daring. Ron stood up angrily and yelled at the small boy.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing combining Gryffindor and Slytherin are you bloody mad those fucking snakes are evil" The red headed boy never noticed the glare coming from the Slytherins Professor Snape the new students are Harry himself, said boy's eyes were glowing dangerously and it wasn't long before the boy started to choke on air. Everyone turned to see his hand in a fist squeezing.

"Harry let him go!" Hermione screamed the boy turned and looked at her challengingly

"I'd advise you to shut up before you end up in a similar position Granger, now Weasley I must say that you're talking shit about the Slytherins when they've shown more loyalty than this entire fucking student body I swear I've been turned on more than a prostitute who just met a rich sugar daddy like seriously what the fuck at least they loyally hated my ass well except for Blaise that's my buddy" He smiled at the Italian who chuckled back and stood, he went to the small teen and hugged him.

"You always knew how to make a scene huh little one and you realize your still choking him"

"Yes and yes I'm not stupid Blaise but I'm choking him enough to where he'll live just possibly fall unconscious but before I be nice and let him go let me be clear I had spies around this building for years so Neville, Luna, Cho, Padma, and Pavarti I thank you for being real and honest with me all these years for the rest burn in hell" he smiled sweetly and released Ron the boy fell unconscious "Feel free to report me if you'd like then you can save your own damn selves" the boy smiled sweetly but the truth stood firm behind his words, he would leave them to rot if he felt. Albus chuckled at the boy and the school looked at the headmaster expecting him to berate the teen.

"Harry dear boy I can assure you should you decide to leave I will follow" everyone gasped at the headmaster's words.

"Albus you don't-" the man looked at her with a familiar gleam in the sparkling blue eyes. Albus Dumbledore would desert them if he felt the need to. Harry smiled at the man before speaking, and telling him that he appreciated that.

"I'll be in rooms I assume I'll see you later" as he turned to walk out Ron threw a spell that hit Harry and absorbed into him before shooting back at the red-head, "Bet you won't try that again will you Weasel" He turned his head and walked out the hall his friends following glaring at the red-head.

"By the way that 20 points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student and be happy he hasn't expelled you."

"He can't that's why" The smirk that creepped on Albus' face made the Hall gasp it was purely Slytherin.

"He own Hogwarts and has a higher position than me, let me inform all of you here, Mister Potter can in fact give points take points suspend students and expel students from this building and I and the ministry would have no say, so by all means piss him off attack him, we'll see how far your education goes." The silence in the Great Hall was deafening. It was soon broken by a tinkling laughter.


End file.
